Land Expansion
A Land Expansion (also known as a Property Value) is a 16x16 field of land that is used as a space to place buildings, Decorations, Roads, Pavement, and Rivers on. The original Expansion fields (13x13) contain 1-5 pieces of debris, with the exception of three fields which additionally contain a Burning Bush. Fields past the original 13x13, including the Beach and Ocean have no Debris. Upon first playing the game, the player is given a free space of 4 property values (32x32) with the questline Square One. This will then, initially, serve as the Town landing point. The current maximum of available regular land consists of 15x21 property values, one column of Land with Beach, and two columns of Ocean plots. With the Squidport Expansion which was added to the game in June 2013, expansions onto the ocean were added, opening up 42 new plots. The land on the ocean and shoreline could be used to place Boardwalk Sections for Squidport buildings and decorations to be placed on. When the Krustyland Expansion was released, there were land expansions available in Krustyland. They worked in a similar way to the regular expansions in Springfield, apart from being paid for with Krustyland Tickets and the values increased in a more linear fashion. Springfield Expansions The cost of Regular Land Expansions increases in an odd fashion as you move further away from the original 32x32 space, the vertical spaces costing slightly more than the horizontal ones. As you purchase land, the prices for purchasing another do not increase, but rather the further away the land is, the more costly it would be. The same applies for Beach and Ocean pieces. The Clash of Clones 2014 Event added the 15th row along with a significant jump in price for that row. The 16th row was released on January 28, 2015 with the Level 49 update. This update also reduced the cost for the 15th row of land. With the Tap Ball 2015 Event on June 23, 2015, another two strips of land have been added, one in the north opposite to the Ocean (17th) and one in the east (17th), opposite to the mountains. Again the price for the previously added rows have been reduced. The Monorail 2015 Event also brought one for the north (18th) and one for the east (18th), prices of previous ones was reduced as well. The Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) added two more strips of land to the east (19th and 20th), prices of previous ones got reduced. One strip each were added with the Burns' Casino 2016 Event (21st), the Wild West 2016 Event (22nd) and the Superheroes 2016 Event (23rd) respectively, all of them to the east. Three more strips to the north were added with the SciFi 2016 Event (19th), the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event (20th) and the Winter 2016 Event (21st) respectively, as usual the prices for the previous ones were reduced. A total of four new rows of land were released with the Destination Springfield 2017 Event: Two to the north (22nd and 23rd), one to the east (24th) and a third row of water area to the south(24th). With a total of 100 plots, this is the biggest amount of land ever released simultaneously since the game's initial launch. As of January 29, 2017 the total cost of all the land is , 705, 913, 587, 462, 390, 350 and 580. The following chart indicates the cost of each property value available. Krustyland Expansions The expansions in Krustyland works in a similar way to that of the regular ones in your Springfield, except that it requires the Player to spend Krustyland Tickets to buy more plots of land instead of using the regular Cash. The following chart indicates the cost of each property value available. The total cost for all the land is 234,400 Trivia * There are three land expansions containing Burning Bushes, therefore one gets three burning bushes for free. Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out